


all my walls stood tall painted blue

by insufferablelovebirds



Series: everything has changed [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Harry, Single Parent Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet during their children's  ballet lessons,  while the kids become fast friends Louis and Harry feel a bit more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my walls stood tall painted blue

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is; I wanted to write a kid fic and this is the outcome.... I'll probably come back and extend on these characters later on and make it a collection ... idk.  
> Title is from Taylor Swift/Ed Sheeran "Everything Has Changed".  
> Enjoy! :)

The little girl drug Louis in to the subtlety pink shaded building with a loud.“Come _on_ daddy!”

“Alright alright.” Louis chuckled letting the seven year old pull him along faster, they entered and she led him down hall waving to the woman at the desk. She picked a door and flung it open with a loud. “Hiya!”

“Hi Sadie!” the room chorused. The little girl bounced up and down in front of her cubby while Louis unbuttoned her coat and helped her into her ballet slippers before she piped a thank you and joined the rest of the kids to stretch. Louis shrugged off his coat glancing around the room, the few mothers that stayed where all deep in conversation giving him a smile when they saw him. He leaned against the wall watching as Sadie touched her toes her blonde hair falling in a curtain around her, he smiled digging in his pocket for a band, knowing she would want him to put it up while she danced when he heard the small sniffle from around the corner of the wall of cubby. A man, maybe a few years younger than Louis was crouched down talking in a soft voice to a little boy with dark hair  about Sadie’s age.

“Honey you wanted to come remember?” the little boy mumbled something. “Just try it? Five minutes? If you don’t like it we’ll leave okay?” the little boy wrapped his arms around the mans neck before walking to join the rest of the group, the instructor introduced  him to the other kids and helped him to touch his toes.

The man let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit, his lanky limbs sprawling as he ran a hand through his hair Louis noticed it was the same shade of the little boys.

“Quiet one huh?” Louis asked, the man blinked up at him with large green eyes, pale pale skin and red red lips, wow.

“Yeah,” he said almost shortly.“He is." 

Sadie ran over pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Braid please and do it good this time.”

“Yes ma’m.” Louis said sitting on the floor and braiding her hair neatly. “You haven’t got a tie have you love?”

“No daddy.” Louis frowned.

“I have one.” the man said pulling a band off his wrist and holding it out. “I swear I haven’t got cooties or anything.” he winked.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled tying up Sadie’s hair and tapping her on the rump. “Off you pop.” She ran back over to the group spinning on her toes.

“Rambunctious little thing.” the man said smiling after her.

Louis laughed. “Want to swap? ”

“I’d think about it, but I’m not about to give my son over to a stranger.” he replied smoothly eyes set on the spinning seven year olds. 

“Louis Tomlinson.” he held out his hand. “And that’s Sadie.”

The man smiled, Dear god he had dimples. “Harry Styles and that’s Ian.”

“He’s shy isn’t he?” Louis asked sitting down next to Harry watching as Sadie tried to get Ian to spin with her.

“Horrifically .” Harry groaned. 

“What's that like? Sadie’s the opposite, she thrives in the crowd with attention.” Louis said  making Harry chuckle.

“I don’t see many dads here.” Harry pondered a few moments later. “Her mother must have had to bribe you to take bring her." 

Loaded question, wow.

"Not really," Louis said evenly. "Especially since her mother and I haven’t seen each other since the day she was born.”

“Sorry, that was rude of me.” Harry rushed.

“Not at all.” Louis said bumping shoulders. “I was about to ask the same thing, but tack on the ‘not many dads want their son doing ballet.’”

Harry smiled.  "He’s been asking for ages so I finally signed him up, I’m kind of hoping it would help with his shyness but it doesn’t seem that way. Whatever makes him happy, honestly.“

Louis nodded, was it possible to fall in love within twenty minutes?

"And yes I am one of those ridiculous dads that put their kids before everything else, in case you want to run.”

“I’d be a hypocrite.” Louis  chuckled. Harry smiled warmly at him ducking his head. Sadie had finally gotten Ian to spin with her and was correcting his form.

A few minutes later Sadie skipped over, Ian a step behind her  and spun around in front of Louis. “Very good my darling.”

She beamed at the praise and plopped down in Louis lap an arm over her eyes. Ian climbed carefully into Harry’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Hey, did you have fun?” Harry dropped a kiss to his head.

Ian nodded slightly and whispered something in his ear. Harry chuckled. “I think she likes you love, that’s why." 

Sadie sighed as Louis pet her hair watching the other kids leave. "Put your shoes on babe.”

“Why don’t you ask?” Harry murmured into Ian’s hair, he shook his head hiding in Harry’s coat. He sighed, “I’ll ask but no hiding okay?”  the little boy pulled the coat off his head and stuck his face into Harry’s neck.

“Ian would like to know.” he smiled slightly at Louis. “If you two would like to join us for ice cream.”

Sadie looked up at Louis. “Can we daddy?”

“I see no reason why not, If you put on your shoes.”

Sadie jumped to tug her shoes on and bounced in front of Louis while he buttoned her coat, she smiled at Ian as Harry helped him wrap a scarf around his neck. “Can we hold hands?” she asked excitedly, Ian looked at her wide eyed before nodding slightly before holding out his hand to her, she grabbed and began walking swinging their hands.

“That was fast, even for her.” Louis said following them out , Harry on his heels. “I hope this isn’t too far out of your way.” Sadie was leading  the way to the ice cream parlor.

“Not at all,” Harry said falling into step with Louis wrapping his coat around himself. “It’s actually near our place.”

“We come here all the time, funny we haven’t run in to you.” Louis opened the door for Sadie and Ian to slip in, followed by Harry who gave him a smile.

“Oh Niall.” Sadie sang.

“Sadie!”  The blonde behind the counter said with a grin, spreading his arms wide. Sadie drug Ian to the counter before climbing up to one  of the seats and leaning over the counter to hug him. As Harry lifted Ian on to his hip he leaned forward. “Dance class, eh?”

Sadie nodded. “Made a friend.” she told him excitedly. “His names Ian but he doesn’t talk, Only to his daddy!" 

Niall nodded slowly. "Good listener than.” Sadie nodded. “Alright Miss, will it the regular?”

Sadie glanced up at Louis to confirm. “Yes please, can Ian have one too?”

“You don’t know if Ian wants that though, love.” Louis said softly a hand on her back.

“A Sadie Regular,” Niall stepped up. “Is chocolate dipped bananas with two type of ice cream - Sadie usually goes with chocolate and peanut butter - and too much caramel and whipped cream.”

Harry smiled. “How about it?” he asked Ian. “Sound good?”

Ian nodded quickly sticking his face in Harry’s neck. Niall chuckled. “Two Sadie’s coming up, and Lou?”

“Mint chocolate chip, please.” Niall nodded turning to Harry.

“Ehm... Honey comb? Thank you.”  Niall nodded again and turned to fix up the orders.

“Daddy, daddy can Ian and I sit at our own table?” Sadie bounced on her knees.

Louis glanced over, Ian was saying something in an undertone to Harry who smiled and kissed his forehead. “Why don’t you ask Ian and his dad sweetie.”

“Can Ian please sit with me over there if he wants to?” she asked politely pointing.

Harry turned to Ian, brushing hair off his forehead. “Well my love?” Ian whispered something. “Yes I’ll be near by.” Ian bit his lip a moment before nodding and offering a hand to Sadie. 

She jumped down off her chair and grabbed his hand dragging him across the shop. Leaving Harry beaming.  Niall slid their orders towards them, Harry and Louis reached for their wallets, before Niall waved them down.

“On the house, for Sadie making a friend.”

Louis frowned. “Niall you can’t give away ice cream, they’ll fire you for that.”

Niall scoffed. “I’m the best they’ve got, no way.” he winked.

“Thank you.”  Niall waved them off. 

Louis and Harry took a table close enough to watch the kids but far enough they were alone. “I don’t mean to harp on about it and feel free to tell me to bugger off.” Louis said, licking the caramel sauce from his spoon. “But, he just doesn’t talk?”

Harry watched the kids for a long moment. “He was a quiet baby, ” he said slowly. “He babbled, and cooed all the normal things, but then it was he wouldn’t talk to any strangers- he never had a phase where he would babble at anyone you know?- then he stopped talking outside the house at all, we took him to doctors who went from saying it was a phase to saying he was somewhere on the autism scale." he looked at Louis, as if waiting for him to judge. "He stopped talking at all after I think the fourth doctor so I decided it wasn’t worth it, he’s not hurting anything by not talking it’s not worth the stress it was putting him under, you know?”

Louis nodded.“I would have done the same.” Harry looked away from the kids and over to Louis a smile tilting at  his mouth, Sadie came over and threw herself across Louis lap, Ian crawled in to Harry’s lap a moment later.

“Have fun, love?” Harry murmured brush his hair off his fore head. Ian nodded and rest his head  on Harry’s shoulder. "Sleepy?" he asked as Ian stifled a yawn.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." Sadie poked his stomach. 

"Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby." Louis responded. 

"Can Ian come over and play?" 

 "Darling it's nearly bed time."

"Pleaseeeeee." Sadie begged bring out the full pout and puppy face.

 "No, sorry, this isn't something you can guilt me into." Louis reprimed gently.

 "This weekend then?" She stated, without waiting for an answer she turned to Harry. "Could Ian and I pretty please play at the park this weekend if you have no normal engagements."

Harry bit back a smile. "Well I haven't any normal engagements and I believe Ian's book is free, yes?" he waited for Ians' tentative nod. "So yes, as long as your dad says it's okay we'd love a park play date."

Louis smiled at him before looking at Sadie. "I was going to clean the fridge." she opened her mouth to protest. "But. I suppose we could."

She  threw her arms around his neck with a _"I love you, you're the best daddy ever."_  making Louis roll his eyes and press a light kiss to her temple. When she let go she clapped her hands and turned to Harry Louis phone in hand.

"Hey-!" she hushed him with a wave of her hand quickly typing in the passcode and handing it to Harry.

"Now we need your number." Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis who nodded for him to go ahead.

"Who made you the boss, hum?" Louis asked tickling Sadie's ribs lightly.

"You and Nan." she replied before whispering something to Ian making him giggle.

Harry handed back his phone. "I texted myself so I'd have your number is that okay?"

"Absolutely." Louis nodded pocketing his phone and tugging on Sadie's shirt. "We need to go home now or Liam will have our heads won't he?"

Sadie giggled and took Louis hand when he stood, "Did you say bye?" he asked before she darted over giving Ian a hug whispering something in his ear.

"Bye Ian's daddy!" she chirped. 

Harry smiled brightly. "Bye Sadie." he touched the top of Ian's head. "Can you wave?" he murmured. Ian gave a small wave tucking his face into Harry's leg. "That's all your going to get, sorry." he shrugged directing a smile to Louis.

"That's alright, We'll see you in a few days Ian. Bye Niall!." Louis said opening the door for them to pass. Once he tugged on his collar before taking Sadie's hand.

"Bye, Lou. And thank you." He gave Louis a private smile, ruffling Ian's hair starting on their way home.

"Bye Harry." Louis smiled watching them walk.

*

 "Daddy." a tiny finger poked Louis cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked reaching out blindly until his hand curled around Sadie's waist.

"Daddy is it time to get up yet?"

Groaning Louis forced his eyes open looking at the clock on the bedside table. "Boo, it's six am on a Saturday."

  "So...no?"

Louis pulled her into bed, tucking her under his chin and snuggling her close. "It's not even time to think about getting up yet." he heard her sigh deeply before relaxing against his chest .

Louis woke to empty arms, a moment of blinding panic gripped him before he heard the sounds of Sadie and Liam talking softly. Padding out he found them in the kitchen, Liam at the stove and Sadie on the counter next to a bowl still in her pajamas.

"Morning love." Louis said dropping a kiss to Sadie's cheek. "Morning Li, sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?" Liam asked handing him a cup before flipping pancakes.

Louis shrugged helping Sadie off the counter and telling her to go wash her hands.

"You need to get laid." Liam said knowingly carrying a stack of plates over to the table.

Louis laughed. "So that'll help me sleep? alright then Li." 

"I'm serious, you need some grown up time. A relationship. " Liam said distributing the pancakes.

"Liam getting laid isn't going to help me sleep, we've been over this. I need to focus on Sadie and work, I don't have time." Louis poured juice into a cup.

"So what you're going to wait until what Sadie's grown to even think about a relationship?" Liam asked firmly but not unkindly.

"Drop it." Louis hissed as Sadie came back climbing into her seat. Liam scowled but let the subject go.

"I made a friend yesterday." Sadie explained to Liam a few minutes in.

"Oh really? Whats she like?" 

" _He_ , " Sadie frowned. "Is very nice, doesn't talk, his daddy let me borrow his hair tie."

"Oh?" Liam said glancing at Louis to gauge a reaction. "That's nice."

Sadie nodded dipping her pancake in syrup. "We're playing at the park today, right daddy?"

Louis nodded ignoring Liam's raised eyebrows.

 

"Is this new friends daddy fit?" Liam asked in an undertone as they cleaned the dishes, Sadie had bounded off to watch cartoons.

 "First of all don't say 'daddy' like that. Secondly I told you I'm too busy." 

"Doesn't mean you can't think he's good looking." Liam muttered.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yes, he's good looking. No I don't know if he's available so don't start ." his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello?"

 "Hii, is this Louis?" it took Louis a moment to recognize the voice.

"Yeah it is, Harry right?" Louis asked pinching Liam when he started making faces.

"Yeah," there was a smile in his voice as Louis wondered back to his bedroom. "So Ian wants to know when you two are available for that park play date."

"Ian does?" Louis teased.

Harry laughed. "He's been talking about Sadie for the past two days, I swear he's so excited to have a friend."

"Sadie's the same she calls him 'the cute boy'." 

"Oh my God I'm going to have to tell him that, he'll be so flustered."

Louis laughed, "We just finished breakfast but we can be there in about half an hour if that works for you?"

"Yeah that's great. Thanks again Louis."

*

Louis sat on the bench next to Harry watching as Sadie tried to teach Ian how kick a soccer ball correctly. So far he'd ended up on his back twice and his face once.

"He's sadly been cursed with my coordination." Harry said cringing as he missed the ball again. " I dunno how, both my mum and sister were dancers." 

Louis smiled, "Poor kid." 

Harry knocked their shoulders together. "You must be excellent then." he nodded towards Sadie. "Or does she get it from her mum?"

Louis watched Sadie retrieve the ball from a bush. "I dunno. I didn't know her mum well."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Harry back pedaled.

"It's alright...actually she's my mates daughter." Louis confessed. "High school sweet hearts who weren't ready for a baby... were into all kinds of stuff and  my mum, she's a nurse and I've got loads of sisters so I figured...I couldn't just sit by you know? I was almost twenty, could totally handle a baby, and well, here we are."

"Wow." Harry muttered. "That's.."

"Insane?" Louis suggested.

"Noble." Harry corrected. 

Louis shrugged. "She was my goddaughter anyway, I just couldn't stand the idea of her not getting the world." Harry chuckled. "I'm obviously wrapped around her her little finger."

"It's cute." Harry reassured before calling out to be careful as Ian taught Sadie how to cartwheel.

 "So he takes after you?" Louis nodded towards where Ian had fallen into a bunch of flowers and started threading them together, pausing to murmur into Sadie's ear.

 "Yeah." Harry nodded pulling a knee up and resting his elbow on it, his sweater riding up and showing dark ink on his wrist.

 Louis hesitated. "Can I- feel free to say no-  can I ask what happened between you and his mum?"

Harry was quite a moment. "You won't believe me." he said softly.

 "You don't have to tell me."

"He's not mine." Harry said keeping his eyes on the kids.

"He looks just like you." Louis blurted, confused.

A smile touched Harry's lips. "He's my nephew."

 "Oh."  

Harry chuckled. "I told you."

 "No, I believe you, it's just ..how?" Louis cringed at his own words.

 "My sister was dating this guy, he was ...he wasn't good, my parents hated him, after she graduated she decided to travel with him, we'd go months without hearing from her, she showed up the day before I left for school fought with my parents and left again. About two years later, a knock my dorm  door - lucky I'd spent the night in, I can't even imagine what would have happened if I'd been out-and my sister was there with a car seat a one year old  and baby bag." Harry bit his lip. "She begged me to take him, she was convinced mum wouldn't, turned out the guy she is -was with I don't know-  told her it was him or the baby." 

Sadie and Ian ran over clutching flower crowns gushing to them.

"It's obvious which one she chose, though I think I got the better side." Harry said in an undertone  flashing Louis a smile before he picked up Ian and swung him around electing a laugh from him.

 *

"So what do you do?" Harry asked popping a cucumber slice in his mouth.  They were sat under an umbrella at a small diner not far from the park after the kids claimed they were starving to death.

"I'm a publishing agent." Louis mumbled around his mouthful of burger. "Sadie don't kick your feet please."

Harry smiled at her sheepish look. "That sounds cool."

Louis shrugged. "It's good, good hours, good pay , don't have to travel much, I enjoy it." Louis stole a  sip Sadie's milkshake as she picked at his fries. "What about you?"

  "I work in the pediatric ward of the hospital." 

"Ewww. Hospital." Sadie stuck out her tongue. 

"Sadie Tomlinson I cannot believe you." Louis scolded while Harry laughed, waving it away.

 "Don't worry Ian hates it too."

Louis shook his head turning back to Harry with a cheeky smile. "Let me guess? Doctor?"

Harry flushed. "No; Nurse, well not quiet yet, almost, more nurses' assistant. I'm not there yet."

"Sick." Louis confirmed. "No really, it takes a special kind of person for the pediatric ward."

To Louis great amusement Harry flushed darker, spreading down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. Glancing at Sadie he saw her grinning between them, quickly biting back her smile when she noticed him. He raised his eyebrows at her and she ducked her head. 

 

"Alright lovey, time to go." Louis said checking the time.

  "But daddy."

"Sadie, we've got to pack up and get things settled remember?" Louis reminded while she pouted.

 "Oh where are you going?" Harry asked brightly pausing in his french fry fight with Ian.

"See Granny." Sadie said dejectedly playing with her napkin.

Louis laughed. "You could sound a bit happier."

 "I wanna play longer." Harry smiled at her  sympathetically.

"You'll see Ian again on Wednesday. " Sadie sighed deeply nodding her head.

"Sure you don't want to trade?" Louis asked seriously. Harry let out a bark like laugh, clapping a hand over his mouth.

 *

"Daddy, I like Ian's daddy." 

Louis looked in the rear view mirror, Sadie was watching out the window from her booster seat, stuffed hedgehog on her lap.

 "Oh?"

"Yeah I think he's cool." she shrugged.

"I think he's pretty cool too." Louis agreed making Sadie beam.

 

"So have you met anybody?" Louis mother asked as they sat in the kitchen. Louis sisters had stolen away Sadie to their rooms, Louis knew Sadie would appear at dinner with secrets and giggles.

"Not you too." Louis groaned.

His mother frowned. "Louis you're too stressed you need to find an escape, you need grown up time."

 " I'm going to start calling you Liam." Louis warned dropping his head on to the table.

She stroked Louis hair. "Honey, you're twenty seven."  
 "I have a seven year old, mum."

" I just want you happy."

Louis lifted his head. " I am happy. I've got a good job, Sadie's healthy, everything's good right now."

"Just think about it? Just think about being open to the possibility, don't shut it down?"

Louis sighed, resigned. "I will." 

*

"You are _not_  Ian's daddy." Sadie declared hands on her hips eyes narrowed.

"Sadie!" Louis gasped while the man on the floor chuckled, he set aside his book and held out a hand. Sadie shook it carefully.  
 "Definitely not, I'm Zayn, Ian and Harry's room mate." he said looking up at Louis. "Harry had to work so he asked me to bring Ian."

 "Right, I'm Louis and excuse her." Louis said taking his hand. Ian ran over and whispered into Sadie's ear making her giggle before they joined the rest of the class.

 "So you're Louis." Zayn said toying with the corner of his book. "I feel like I know you but don't. Ian and Harry talk enough about the two of you."

"Us?" Louis asked astounded looking away from Sadie's dancing. Zayn nodded a smile playing at his lips before turning back to his book. 

"They're proper taken by the two of you."

*

Louis sat on the couch skimming the contains of his laptop, Sadie was sprawled on his legs. "Daddy?" 

Louis hummed.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

Louis frowned at her over the top of his screen. "Baby we've talked about this you know I don't like girls that way. That I'd have a boyfriend."

"I know." she said sitting up. "But you haven't one so I thought you changed your mind."

Louis chuckled and set his laptop on the floor opening his arms for her to crawl into. "It doesn't work that way sweets."

Sadie hummed. "Well how come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Louis sighed pressing a kiss to her head. "Because." he said trailing off. "Because I wouldn't have enough time for cuddles with you and I'd never trade anything for cuddles with you."

Sadie frowned and Louis' phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, erm Louis?"

"Hey Harry, whats up?" 

 "This is weird and I feel really irresponsible but are you busy?" he blurt out.

"Why?" Louis asked dragging out the word.

"Well, I've been called into to work and Zayn's out, Ian hates the hospital and my mum's like an hour away and I don't l know you very well and I shouldn't trust you as much as I do but I was wondering if you could possibly watch Ian for a few hours?"

 "Of course I can mate." Louis laughed.

"Really?" Harry asked slowly.

  "Yeah, I'll be happy to. I'll send you the address"

"Thank you so much."

 

"You have no idea how much you're saving me right now." Harry said in way of a greeting when Louis opened the door, he wore a long black coat over scrubs. Ian on his hip clad in banana pajamas .

Louis leaned against the door frame, hands in the pockets of his sweats. "I'm pretty sure you told me a dozen times." he laughed, gesturing for them to come in. 

 "I really owe you one Louis." Harry said setting Ian down as Sadie ran into the room.

"Hi hi hi hi Ian!" she said pulling him into a hug.

"We're going to have fun right?" Louis asked tousling Ian's hair. He looked up at Harry who dropped to his knees and wrapped Ian in a hug whispering, they parted with a nod and Harry pressing a kiss to Ian's forehead.

"Have fun." he said before standing up and facing Louis. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's fine Harry really, he and Sadie will play for a while, I'll make some dinner -any allergies?" Harry shook his head as Louis walked him to the door. "Then we'll put on a film, it'll be fine."

Harry nodded, biting his lip. "You've never left him with anyone have you?" Louis asked sympathetically.

Harry shook his head giving Louis a half smile. Louis gripped his shoulders.

"We'll be fine, yeah? Nothing's going to happen I promise. You trust me right?"

Harry's eyes bore into Louis' before he nodded. "Thank you." he whispered one more time.

 

"Well." Louis said when Sadie and Ian wondered into the kitchen climbing into the chairs. "I'm not a good cook."

 "Terrible." Sadie supplied.

"Thank you Sadie." Louis said crossly. "But, I can make grilled cheese."

 

After they ate and played Louis set the kids in the living room to watch a Disney film. He sat on the floor with his back against the couch working on his laptop, part way through the second movie Sadie started yawning, Ian right behind her.

 "Sleepy?" Louis asked tilting his head to look at them, snuggled under a big _Care Bears_ blanket. Sadie nodded slowly, eyes drifting shut. Louis smiled and paused the movie. "Lets get you two in bed, okay?" 

Ian watched him eyes big, his bottom lip between his teeth, Louis knelt down in front of him. "I'm not sure when your dad's going to be back but you can nap on the couch or I can set you up in Sadie's room?"

"Daddy." Sadie tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Can Ian and I sleep on the floor in my room? Like a sleep over?" she nodded at Ian who nodded back quickly hiding his face in the blanket.

Louis chuckled. "If that's what you want to do." Sadie drug him by the hand  to her room, helping him lay out blankets. When Louis returned to the living room, Ian wasn't on the couch.

"Shit." he murmured panic rising in his chest.

"Ian?" he called softly. "Buddy where are you?" a sniffle sounded from behind the couch. Louis let out a sigh seeing that Ian was tucked into a ball, his head between his knees, the blanket around his shoulders. "Hey, buddy. What's wrong?" 

Ian sniffled. 

Louis scooted closer laying a hand softly on his back. "You miss your dad?" Ian nodded, face still buried in his knees. "He'll be back soon, promise. But until then why don't you come and snuggle in Sadie's blanket nest?"

He lifted his head and wiped his eyes with a curious look. Louis chuckled holding out a hand to help him stand.

"It's an actual nest yeah. Between you and me." he leaned closer. "She's a little crazy my Sadie." Ian giggled tucking his face in the blanket again. Louis peeked over the top of the couch. "It's true, when she was little, she thought she was a hamster."

Ian giggled again and his shoulder visibly relaxed. Sadie appeared over the top of the couch her little face pinched in a dramatic frown.

"I heard you call me crazy." she said trying as she could to keep her face scrunched up.

"You are crazy." Louis said standing and swinging her up into his arms. "But I love you anyway. I need a bit of crazy in my life."

Sadie beamed, kissing his cheek before dropping to her feet. "You're still crazier than me." she grabbed Ian's hand and ran to her room.

"All tucked in?" Louis asked from the doorway, the two kids were curled up in the nest of blankets, Ian already partly asleep Sadie's eyes drooping and she nodded. "Alright, call me if you need anything okay? I'll be up for a while and then you know where to find me."

Sadie hummed in acknowledgement  before snuggling under her blanket.  

 

It was quarter after two when a soft knock came from the door. Blinking from the light of his laptop Louis struggled to his feet, rubbing his eyes he opened the door to find a wary Harry.

"Hey." He murmured. "Sorry, did I wake you? I should have just waited until morning."

"No," Louis said stepping aside to let Harry in. "I was awake, it's fine."

Harry gave him a sleepy smile. "Was Ian okay?"

"Yeah, he was great, had a moment where he wanted you but he was great." Louis led Harry down the hall and creaked open Sadie's door peeking in at the two of them curled up hugging stuffed animals. 

Harry hummed. "I hate to wake him." he said while Louis closed the door before yawning widely.

"You look dead on your feet mate. I'll make you a cup of tea, we can let him sleep a bit longer."

"You have no idea how much I'd appreciate that." Harry said taking off his coat and folding it gently the back of the couch, sitting down carefully watching Louis.

"Rough shift?" Louis asked over his shoulder as he boiled water.

 "Yeah, I mean I need the time and I don't mind  but four hours with a group of under ten  kids with food poising isn't ideal."

Louis laughed lightly finishing up the tea. " I can only imagine." 

Harry took the cup with both hands . "Thank you." he said flashing a tired smile. "Working late too?" Harry nodded towards Louis laptop still open on the coffee table.

"Yeah." Louis sighed. "Deadlines, you know." Harry hummed in agreement. They talked a while longer about everything and nothing until Harry had nodded off, head leaning against the back of the couch.

Louis smiled and drew a throw blanket over him, pausing to look at him, the smudges his eyelashes made on his cheeks, his lips parted slightly as he breathed deep and slow, hair wild and coming out of the bun he had it in, a warm fondness invaded Louis chest and a fluttering in his stomach. He cleared the cups and checked on the kids once more before climbing into his bed, noticing for the first time in a long time how empty it was.

 

   
"Ow, shit. fuck, damn." Harry stumbled off the couch and over to the kitchen at the sound of shattering glass, his mind going to Ian, only to realize it wasn't Ian and  he wasn't even in his house. "Sorry." Louis said glancing up from trying to pick his way barefoot around the broken glass as Harry blinked owlishly at him from the doorway.

"You're bleeding." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah." Louis agreed. "Could you.. the dustpan is there." Louis asked helplessly.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah of course." he grabbed the broom and pan and made quick work of sweeping up the shards.

"Thank you." Louis sighed, kneeling down to look at the gash on his foot that had a steady flow of blood making it's way to the floor. Harry knelt down with him hands hovering .

"Could I? " Louis nodded an handed Harry a paper towel. 

"It's not deep," Harry muttered blotting the cut. "I don't think you need stitches. " he looked up and Louis realized how very close they were, he could see the flecks in Harry's eyes and the light stubble starting on his upper lip. "Have you got a first aid kit?"

Louis cleared his throat and pointed to the top of the fridge. Harry smiled at him and settled back on the floor with it tearing open an alcohol pad.

"This'll sting." he warned dabbing at the cut. Louis winced and Harry was taping a gauze pad down. "It'll hurt when you wear shoes unfortunately."

"Great." Louis sighed heaving himself off the floor. "Thank you." He said helping Harry pack the kit back up.

Harry smiled at him warmly and a small fluttering erupted in his stomach. "Thank you for letting me sleep."

 "I didn't have the heart to wake you." Louis shrugged turning around to start the kettle studiously ignoring the flutters.

"Thank you anyway. And for watching him, he's...he's a handful, not many people can handle him not talking." Harry had his bottom lip between his teeth.

 Louis squeezed his bicep. "He's a good kid, you've done well by him."

Harry blushed dipping his head. "You haven't done so bad yourself, Sadie is amazing."

 Louis shrugged again. "You do your best."

 Harry nodded. "Yeah. I need to go wake him, we need to go if he's getting to school on time."

 "I'll make you toast for the road." Louis offered already setting the toaster.

  "You really don't have to." Harry protested.

"I want to, really." Louis promised.

Harry bit his lip again and smiled nodding. Louis ignored the butterflies.

*

"I've been thinking." Harry said plopping down onto the floor next to Louis. Louis glanced up from texting Liam.

"That can't end well." He smiled, happy they'd gotten to the bantering stage of their ..what ever this was. Louis natural sarcasm  found fewer and fewer people who could detect it and put up with it.

 Harry frowned at him and pinched his knee, letting his hand settle. Louis ignored at how warmth seemed to shoot up his body.  "I was thinking about how I owe you for watching Ian."  
Louis rolled his eyes and tugged on a loose curl, Harry had his hair tucked into a beanie but it hadn't kept a few rebellious curls from  escaping. "I told you before, you don't owe me anything."

 "So," Harry continued, pointedly ignoring Louis' comment. "I thought maybe we could have like  dinner some night?  Zayn said he'd watch the kids, honestly I need it and I can only imagine you do too. Just as friends I mean. " He glanced at Louis from under his eyelashes. 

 _I like you but I'm really not looking for anything right now_  . The words were on the tip of his tongue. But ...he _did_  like Harry a lot, and it was obvious by the twinkle in his eye  that Ian was his first priority unlike anyone else Louis had met and taken an interest in.

"Alright." Louis said suddenly. "Dinner sounds good."

Harry beamed and they settled a day before the kids ran over flushed and giggling.

"Have fun sweetie?" Louis asked as Sadie flopped down on his lap. 

"Yeah." Sadie giggled sagging against Louis in exhaustion.

"Sleepy?" he chuckled pressing his lips to her sweaty temple, she'd been up half the night with bad dreams, too afraid to fall back asleep snuggled in Louis arms as he sang to her softly. She nodded tucking her face into his shoulder, Louis saw Harry smiling at her fondly as he stroked Ian's hair breaking his gaze to listen to Ian whispering in his ear.

"Ready to go home?" he murmured standing up encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist to carry her easily. She hummed response. 

Harry had Ian on his back and hurried around Louis to hold the door for him. "Thank you." he murmured as he passed.

"I've got to get this one in bed." Harry muttered.

 Louis nodded. "This one too." he smiled at them. "Bye Ian." he tried laughing as Ian hid his face in Harry's collar.

"See you." Harry sighed fondly.

*

"Daddy I had a bad dream." Louis gave himself three seconds to wake up, turning on the light next to his bed and sitting up, pulling Sadie into his arms. She was covered in cold sweat and had drying tears on her cheeks.

"Oh munchkin." Louis sighed rocking her as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his shirt. "You wanna tell me what they're about?"

She shook her head, clutching Louis shirt closer. 

Louis sighed, glancing at the clock. "Baby you know no monsters can get you, remember we just de-monstered? And you're here with me and I won't ever let anything hurt you."

he cooed. Sadie shook her head again.

"'ts not monsters." she mumbled a bit later.

 Louis pressed his lips to her forehead. "What is it than my love?"

" I had a bad dream 'bout you."

Louis blinked, that was unexpected.  "What about me, darling?"

She fidgeted a moment. "That your old like Dumbledore and were all 'lone." Louis opened his month but was honestly speechless. "And I was looking in from outside and you were all 'lone and sad." 

"My darling I'm never going to be alone, I've got you and Uncle Liam and all your aunts and Granny." Louis settled on.

 "But you don't gots a boyfriend. Who's gonna say night night  when we're all busy?" She whimpered.

Louis sighed. "That's what this is about." he stroked her hair. "Lovely I don't need a boyfriend and you don't need to worry about that for a long long long time. Baby you don't need to think about that kind of stuff, okay? That's grown up stuff."

"Harry'd be a good boyfriend." she muttered.

"Darling we're not talking about it anymore right okay?"

She snuggled in deeper to his chest while Louis reclined back like he used to when she was a baby. "Don't want you sad, daddy."

Louis pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I've got you sweetie, I'll never be sad."

* 

 "Hi, Harry what's up?" Louis answered the phone a few days later  while helping Sadie pick up her room.

Harry sighed over the phone. "I'm afraid I'm going have to cancel dinner. Ian's got the flu."

 Louis felt his heart drop slightly, the more he'd thought about it the more he realized how much he wanted to go out and have and adult meal. "Oh poor thing." Louis said with sympathy.

"He's absolutely miserable." Harry hummed. "I am sorry I was looking forward to dinner."

 Louis shook tossed a stuffed hippo to Sadie and she slam dunked it following with a victory dance. Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. "It's completely understandable."

*

Two days later Louis found himself guilt tripped into clubbing with Liam.

"Liam I could be sleeping for two days without worrying about Sadie right now." Louis grumbled as he shoved past sweaty bodies to follow Liam to the bar. "I know you don't have kids but sleep in possibly the best thing on earth."

"Better than no strings attached  sex?" Liam asked, leaning against the bar. Louis looked him dead in the eye. 

"Yes. No doubt."

Liam rolled his eyes and ordered Louis a drink. "So what happened with Harry?" he asked sipping his drink.

Louis shrugged. "We didn't go out, Ian caught a cold so we canceled." Liam hummed.  "Don't hum at me."

"I'm just saying Lou, pretty convenient."

  "Thanks for your faith Li, really." 

Liam rolled his eyes slinging an arm around Louis pressing a kiss to his temple. "You know I want what's best for you." 

 "Sleep would be whats best for me." Louis replied with a sigh. "Alright then go find me someone cute to hit on."

Liam shook his head and disappeared into the crowd. Louis turned back to the bar, resting his glass against his forehead, the loud music was going to give him a headache by the end of the night.

  "Fancy seeing you here." 

Louis turned and found Harry leaning against the bar, Louis eyes immediately went to his exposed chest where his shirt was almost completely undone.  "I could say the same." Louis said tipping his glass.

Harry blushed and dipped his head. "Honestly I'd rather be sleeping, my mums got Ian for the weekend. Niall drug me out here saying I needed to live a little."

Louis burst out laughing. "Same mate, My mum took Sadie for a girls weekend and Liam's out because he's convinced I need a life." Harry laughed bumping shoulders with Louis.

"Why are friends like that? I mean two days of non worried sleep?"

Louis shook his head automatically leaning into Harry's shoulder. "Childless people what do they know?"

Harry laughed and clicked his glass against Louis. "Not nearly enough."

Harry was staring at him under his eyelashes. Louis ignored the flutters. "I've an idea." Harry propped his chin up on his fist in attention. "Lets get plastered so we can leave and sleep."

A grin slowly made it's way across Harry's face. "I love the way you think."

 

Five drinks in and Louis was pleasantly bubbly, leaning more and more into Harry who in turn leaned into Louis. They sprouted stories and fact about each other. Harry dropped his napkin and stumbled when he bent down to pick it up, Louis automatically steadied him with a hand to his hip.

" I wonder where our friends fucked off to." Louis mused hand still on Harry's hip.

" I though I saw Niall pointing us out a while ago, I'm not sure though."

Louis hummed, his hand absently petting Harry's hip, he noticed what he was doing and wrenched his hand away with a murmured. "Sorry."

Harry grinned and searched Louis face. "Are you attracted to me?" he asked in an undertone, if Louis wanted to he could ignore it and blame it on the music. The problem was..he was attracted to Harry. Very attracted.

"Yes." He said catching Harry's eye. He hummed. 

  "Me too, to you."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Harry chuckled reaching out and running a finger across Louis cheekbone, thumb brushing the corner of his mouth." How could I not be? You're gorgeous."

Louis bit his lip. "You're not so bad yourself."

   "Flattery will get you no where Tomlinson."

Louis laughed. "I'm serious." he placed a hand on the center of Harry's  naked chest. "This chest for instance is ridiculous."  his hand  traveled feather light slipping around the back of Harry's neck, thumbing at his jaw. "And this jaw. It's begging to be bitten and marked."

Harry's breath caught, his eyes fluttering.

Louis fingers traced the bow of Harry's lips. "These lips are sinful...so kissable." 

Harry's eyes opened and his lips parted slightly. "You can." he whispered. "If you want."

The butterflies erupted in Louis stomach again.

  "Can what?" 

Harry smiled, ducking his head. "Kiss me."

"I have a seven year old." Louis murmured, regretting the moment it left his lips.

  "If you remember so do I." Harry chuckled. "Neither of which are here."

 Louis swallowed. "It makes this complicated." 

Harry brushed his hand across Louis cheek stepping in closer. "Isn't it always?"

Louis caught his eyes and the argument died on his lips. It was always complicated, there were always second guesses but damn it there was a beautiful man who didn't treat Sadie like she was optional, that accepted she came first right in front of him and he wasn't going to let that get away.

"I want to kiss you." he said before leaning in.

Harry's lips were soft and warm and plush, fitting perfectly against his own one hand traveled to fit against Harry's hip, the other slid up and tangled in his hair. Harry's coming to rest just above the swell of Louis ass.

Louis deepened the kiss fitting their bodies together, they probably weren't suitable for the bar but Louis didn't spare a second thought as Harry kissed him more intently. They broke apart with a gasp, resting their foreheads together not moving apart.

"Yours or mine?" Louis asked between pants answering the unspoken question between them.

"Whichever's closer." Harry replied dipping back down to catch Louis in another kiss. 

"Mmm. Cab, mine now." Louis laughed, tangling their fingers together and dragging Harry towards the exit.

Once outside Harry pressed him against the brick wall cupping his face and kissed him all tongue and teeth. "Feel like a teenager." Louis muttered.

"Teenage dream?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah I always dreamed of picking up a guy I met through my daughters ballet class." Louis scoffed.

"I'm here to fulfill all your fantasies." Harry said spreading his arms out. Louis laughed into Harry's neck tucking himself against his  torso. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis swaying them back and forth. It was comfortable, familiar.

Their hands were still tangled when they made it to Louis flat. "It's a bit of a mess." he warned opening the door and letting Harry in.

"Not that bad," he sided, kicking off his shoes and scanning the half done puzzle on the coffee table and the Legos on the floor and what seemed to be an action figured stuffed in a pot with Barbies around it. "You should see Ian's room, he gets out a dozen things and doesn't clean up until bed time." 

"Sadie's the same way, no matter how long it takes her to find a certain toy she won't clean up." Louis said locking the door and kicking off his shoes, he stepped toe to toe with Harry, sliding his hands up Harry's chest to rest on his shoulders. "Hi." 

"Hi." Harry whispered back, hands stroking at Louis lower back. "You okay?"

Louis snorted brushing their lips together. "I'm not inexperienced Harold."

"I have no doubt ." Harry said hands slipping lower. "It's weird though, innit?"

Louis hummed, nimble fingers tugging lightly on Harry's hair. "Suppose a bit? Does it matter?" 

Harry tipped his chin and caught Louis lips in a kiss, hands sliding down, Louis ass fit perfectly in Harry's hands as he pulled him closer.

"You sure about this?" Louis asked kissing down Harry's jaw.

 "Why wouldn't I be?"

Louis shrugged, biting lightly at Harry's neck. "Legos and Barbie dolls sacrificing their male cohorts for the greater good is kinda a turn off."

Harry laughed, tucking his face into Louis hair, biting lightly at his neck and tugging him closer. "I can't deny that, but you are a massive turn on."

Louis smiled and pulled Harry into a kiss, one hand undoing the few buttons he had done. "Bedroom." he murmured against Harry's lips pushing the shirt off his shoulders.

Louis half guided Harry to the bedroom while he removed Louis clothes one article at a time dropping it where they'd paused. Reaching the bed Louis gently pushed Harry down onto it and straddled him as Harry leaned up to meet him in a kiss, hands stroking, caressing, exploring. 

"How do we go about this?" Louis asked against Harry's mouth grinding down as Harry's hips rolled up.

"Don't care I'm versatile." Harry gasp hands finding Louis ass again.

Louis laughed, sharp, loud , bright. "We're a prefect match then aren't we?" he brought their months together again, hand siding down Harry's ribs to tug on his boxers. 

*

Louis was used to waking up with someone in his arms, Sadie having an early rising habit and crawling in with him, he just wasn't used to waking up holding someone taller than him. He sputtered as he inhaled curls. Harry shifted and sighed.

"Is this the part where I sneak out and you tactfully pretend to stay asleep?" he asked voice deep and rough with sleep.

"I'd prefer not." Louis tightened his arms around him slightly feeling the vibrations in Harry's chest as he chuckled turning around to face Louis.

"Thank goodness I was hoping we'd skip that bit." Harry smiled and brushed Louis fringe out of his face.

 Louis automatically leaned into the hand. "Skip to what?"

Harry shrugged, jostling the sheet off his shoulder revealing a stretch of pale pale skin, collarbones, mottled with purple marks. Oops.

"I was thinking along the lines of lazy morning blowjobs and me making you breakfast."

Louis raised his eyebrows a hand coming to rest on Harry's chest. "Now that's an idea I can get behind."

Harry laughed and rolled over on top of Louis, elbows bracing himself up dropping down to press his lips to Louis.

 "What are we doing?" Louis whispered as Harry pressed his lips to the corner of Louis.

Harry hummed. "Could be anything could be nothing."

  "Won't it get weird with the kids?"

 Harry sat up on Louis thighs hands resting on his chest. "I don't think so. You've already met one of the two most important people in my life and he adores you."

Louis hands found their way under the sheet to rest on Harry's bare hips. "I haven't dated since Sadie was little. I'm probably - I am totally lost at how to woo."

Harry ducked down, hair falling over his face, dimples carving in his cheeks. "What if I said that wasn't needed, because I'm pretty sure I'd very much lot like to date you Louis Tomlinson."

Louis breath caught and he beamed at Harry as the butterflies in his stomach reached an all time high. 

"I'm pretty sure I'd very much like that too." he pulled Harry into a kiss that was more teeth than lips. "Now how about I blow you while fry eggs?" 

*

Harry stayed the whole weekend.

  "I need to go, mum will be dropping off Ian soon." Harry murmured finally, they were sprawled on the couch Louis on top of Harry's chest legs entwined  watching some random cooking show. Louis sighed and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest.

"Sadie will be back soon too." Harry hummed and stroked Louis bare back.

 "Were you serious?"

Louis frowned tipping his chin to look at Harry. "About what?"

 "Us, dating or being a thing or whatever."

"Were you?" Louis cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Harry said unabashedly. "If you want to, I really like you Louis."

 Louis couldn't help the small smile creep on his face. "I really like you too." 

Harry beamed. "Yeah?" Louis nodded and brought their lips together. "Then are you busy on Wednesday." Louis laughed twining their hands.

 

Louis didn't think as the front door opened and Sadie called out until the shower turned off.

"Shit." he muttered almost running to meet them at the door.

"Daddy! You're not even dressed!" Sadie scolded seeing Louis in his boxers and worn shirt hands on her hips her backpack over her shoulders.

"Hey lovely." Louis said mentally willing Harry to stay in the bedroom.

"She's right love are you feeling alright?" Louis mother asked from the door way.

 "I'm fine mum. Sweetie can you go to the kitchen a minute?" Louis asked through gritted teeth, his mother looking at him strangely.

"Why?" Sadie cocked her head.

Louis stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Because I asked-"

"Hey Lou I can't find my shirt...oh." Louis shut his eyes wishing the floor to absorb him. "Um, I'll just go back.."

Louis opened his eyes to see his mother smirk and  Sadie's questions piling up on her lips. "Daddy-"

"Kitchen now please I'll talk to you in a minute, and you." he rounded on his mother. "Not a word."

 "I'm so sorry love I didn't know I should have called." she rushed. "Though I am glad I didn't, hello there."

Harry had appeared behind Louis he took his mother proffered hand shaking it. "Hi, I'm Harry."

"Hi, Harry, I'm his mother, it is nice to meet you. Well I'll be going, love." she pressed a kiss to Louis hair and turned on her heel pulling out her phone.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked putting his hands on Louis shoulders. Louis put his forehead on Harry's shoulder. 

"That's my shirt." Louis mumbled.

  "I couldn't find mine, sorry."

Louis shrugged, "I could get use to you wearing my stuff."

Harry grinned, pressing a kiss Louis temple. "Are you going to be okay talking to Sadie or do you want me to stay and help?"

Louis shook his head, pressing his lips to Harry's chest before lifting his head. "No, I need to handle this alone, thank you though." he gave him a soft smile, glancing at the kitchen before pressing his lips lightly to Harry's.

 

Sadie was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of cookies, the milk, chocolate syrup and two glasses. 

"Snack plans love?" Louis asked filling the glasses with milk. She nodded enthusiastically and started squeezing the syrup in. "So, we need to have a little chat don't we?"

Sadie shrugged sipping her milk. Louis followed, sitting down next to her.

  "Why was Harry naked in our living room?"

Louis let out a startled chuckle because of course she picked that first. "Well he'd just had a shower."

She hummed breaking a cookie in half. "Did you have a sleepover?"

Louis fought the blush threatening to cover his cheeks as memories of Harry above him, hair in his face as he rocked, breath escaping in gasps and pants and groans, lips together, bodies entwined. 

"Ehhh we did not um we did, we did have a sleepover, yes." Louis crumbled a cookie to have something to do with his hands.

Sadie watched him a moment. "Is Harry your boyfriend?" 

Louis choked on the sip of milk he was taking. "Why do you think that love?" 

She shrugged again. "He likes you, you like him." Louis stared at her, was it really that obvious or was it some weird kid thing. "Well, is he?" she pressed kicking her legs back and forth.

Louis cleared his throat. "Sadie you know if he is it doesn't take away from you, right? You're still the most important thing to me."

She nodded. "So he is?"

 "We're dating so it's close, yeah."

  "So you're gonna have more sleepovers?"

Louis frowned. "Probably."

Sadie finished her milk and stood. "Okay then. Can I go watch a film?"

 Louis fish mouthed for a moment. "That's it? That's all your questions?"

She stacked her cup on the plate. "Yeah, I like Harry, I don't mind - as long as I get bedtime cuddles."

 "Of course." Louis replied easily. "Well, I guess you can go then, if you're sure."

She nodded again and pressed a kiss to his cheek skipping into the living room.

*

"How'd Ian take it?" Louis asked the next morning balancing the phone on his shoulder as he poured Sadie a bowl of cereal,  touching her head to acknowledge her hum of thanks.

  "Pretty well, I think he figured it out the moment I walked in wearing your shirt," Harry chuckled. "He pretty much knew I liked you anyway, so I think he's fine with it. How'd it go with Sadie?"

 Louis rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to start her bath. "Absolutely fine, as long as she still gets our nighttime routine." 

Harry laughed over the line. "How are our kids so attuned to us?" 

*

"Now we're going to behave right?" Louis asked zipping up Sadie's coat on Wednesday evening. Harry was helping tie Ian's shoes a bit away.

 "Yes daddy." Sadie replied rolling her eyes. Louis shook his head and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Ready?" Harry asked them with a smile, Ian was hopping in place. 

  "What are we eating?" Sadie asked as they cleared the building linking hands with Louis and Ian.

 "Well, " Harry said checking the street  before they crossed. "I thought we'd make a quick pizza or two, sound okay?"

"Remember when we made pizza once daddy?" Sadie asked. " and the oven broke?" Harry snorted out a laugh and bit his lip.

  "It's not my fault appliances hate me." Louis whined.

"Just let me handle my oven, I can't afford to replace it." Harry said laughing as he unlocked the door to his flat, letting Sadie and Ian run in.

 "You think your funny." Louis said standing in front of him.

Harry tucked his keys back into his pocket and slipped his hands into Louis back pockets. "I am funny, you just don't want to admit it."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that." 

Harry smiled, tugging Louis closer. "Ready for our first official date?.. Well after all those other ones, Or do they not count..." 

 "Definitely." Louis said a smile quirking on his lips tugging on one of Harry's curls. "I don't think I can wait until the end to kiss you though." 

"Well I certainly don't mind skipping ahead for that." Harry shrugged, eyes bright leaning in and pressing his lips to Louis' while Louis hands found their way around Harry's neck and into his hair deepening the kiss. Harry broke the kiss suddenly.

"Kids, alone, pizza." he panted against Louis lips, Louis snorted and gave him another chaste kiss untangling his fingers from his hair.

Sadie and Ian sat on the rug in front of a worn couch with a coloring book. " We could see you." Sadie stated offhandedly.

 "Sorry love." Louis said with a shrug. "We'll keep out gross displays of affection to ourselves."

She shrugged. "I don't mind, do you?" she looked at Ian, he eyed Louis with mistrust before shrugging.

Harry called Louis from the kitchen for help. It was small but bright and cluttered, the wall by the door was covered in pots and pans hanging from hooks, Harry was standing at a small table hands in a bowl of dough.

" Could you slice those ?" he nodded towards a few peppers and onions with a smile.

 "Ian doesn't like me." Louis said slicing open a pepper and scraping out the seeds.

Harry glanced over at him. "He likes you he's just ...cautious. The last time I dated.. it didn't end well." 

Louis glanced up, watching Harry knead the dough. "What happened?"

 Harry sighed. "He wasn't kind to Ian, I mean he was- when I was around- but if I left the room he .. I've always been up front that Ian is my number one priority and if  he didn't approve then it was over, you know? So the guy tried to bully Ian into liking him-Ian never told me any of it until later, I should have picked up on it he nearly cried every time he came over- but I walked in one time to him telling Ian he better grow up and fast because he was around for good."

 "Your joking." Louis said knife frozen. 

Harry gave him a bitter chuckle. "No, I walked in and promptly lost it, told him to get out and stay away. I probably would have cut off his balls if my mum hadn't been visiting and told him if he ever came near us again she would make his life hell. I felt so guilty for ages." Harry smiled at Louis sympathetic look. "Ian likes you really, I never would have made a move if I wasn't sure about you, Lou."

Louis smiled and ducked his head. 

"He told me all about that night I left him with you, how nice you were."

Louis gave him a small shrug. "I would have done the same with Sadie."

Soon Harry was calling the kids to top their pizza. "Alright." he said clapping his hands. "Now Sadie you can put whatever you want on the table on this half and Ian the same on this half, okay?"

"But," Louis stepped in. "Only if you'll eat it, no putting stuff on and saying it's gross, Sadie." he leveled her with a look, making her giggle.

 Harry laughed as he helped Ian line his dough with sliced tomatoes. "Look like we're sharing." Harry said in an undertone hip checking Louis.

  "It's not the first." Louis smirked making Harry choke as he spread pineapple on his half. "What is that blasphemy?"

 "What?" Harry asked brow furrowing. "It's pineapple?"

 "Like I said; blasphemy. Fruit on pizza, honestly Hazza." Louis muttered.

"It's good." Harry pouted as the kids ran off to wash their hands, pizza complete.

Louis shook his head snaking his arms around Harry's waist, cutting off his complaint about sticky hands with a kiss.  "I really like you." he whispered against Harry's mouth, feeling his lips twitch up into a smile.

"I really like you too."

 Louis pulled back. "This can work, yeah?" 

Harry beamed pulling Louis back in. " It'll be different but definitely."

"It would work a lot better if you cook the pizza." Sadie called loudly from the doorway. 

 "This is definitely going to work." Harry laughed stealing one more kiss before Louis chased after Sadie.


End file.
